Michael Buckland
Early Life Michael Buckland was born in England in 1941. After studying History at the University of Oxford, Buckland entered library work as a trainee at the Bodleian Library at Oxford. 2.3. In 1965 Buckland received his professional qualifications in librarianship from the University of Sheffield and joined the staff of the Lancaster University Library, which had been founded the year before. While Buckland was achieving his Ph.D from Sheffield University, he spend 6 years (1967-1972) working for University of Lancaster Library research Unit where he was responsible for the day to day basis for a number of studies concerning book usage, book availability, and library management games. Buckland’s doctoral dissertation was published as Book Availability and the Library User ''(Pergamon, 1975)2.3. After moving to the United States in 1972, Buckland was the Assistant Director of libraries for Technical Services; until in 1976 he became the Dean of the School of Library and Information Studies at Berkeley. Along with being a visiting professor in Austria and Australia, from 1983 to 1987 he was the Assistant Vise President for Library Plans and Policies for the nine campuses of the University of California. Since 2000, Buckland has served as Co-Director of the Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative. 1.2.3. ''Recently Buckland has worked on a series of projects with Fredric Grey and Ray Larson, to improve the effectiveness of bibliographical searches through “search support for unfamiliar metadata vocabularies, translingual search, cross-genre searching between numeric and textual resources, and improved geographical search.”1.2.3. “His writings include Book Availability and the Library User (Pergamon, 1975); Library Services in Theory and Context (Pergamon, 1983); Information and Information Systems (Greenwood Press, 1991); Redesigning Library Services (American Library Association, 1992) and, most recently, a biography, Emanuel Goldberg and his Knowledge Machine (Libraries Unlimited, 2006).” (MW2007)1. References ' 1http://www.museumsandtheweb.com/mw2007/bios/au_395013486.html 2http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~buckland/bio.html 3http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Buckland Career Edwin Broadnea 03:35 (cur | prev) . . (+4,203)‎ . . 98.230.26.218 (Talk) (→‎Career: ) : Michael Buckland’s first step into his career field was working as a trainee at the Bodleian Library of Oxford University. Buckland soon took a qualification in librarianship from the University of Sheffield in 1965. The University of Sheffield is a research university based in the city of Sheffield in South Yorkshire, England. It is one of the original 'red brick' universities and is a member of the Russell Group of leading research-intensive universities. : Buckland decided to join the staff of a newly formed university of Lancaster Library one year after its establishment in 1965. The University of Lancaster is a research-intensive British university in Lancashire, England. Buckland remained at the University of Lancaster Library from 1967-1972. During that period of six years, Buckland worked within the Library Research unit. Some of his daily tasks included book usage, book availability, and library management games. While working in the Library research unit, Buckland managed to earn his Ph.D from Sheffield University. His dissertation was published as Book Availability and the Library User. : In 1972, Buckland relocated to the United States where he would become the Assistant Director of Libraries for Technical Services at Purdue University Libraries. Buckland held the honorable position of Assistant Dean for four years. In 1976 Buckland became the new Dean for the School of Library and Information Studies at Berkeley. Buckland remained there until 1984. : From the year 1983 until 1987, he served as Assistant Vice President for Library Plans and Policies for the nine campuses of the University of California. In 1998, He became President of American Society for Information Science. Since 2000, He has served as Co-Director of the Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative. : Throughout the past years Buckland has written and published the following books Emanuel Goldberg and his Knowledge Machine; Library Services in Theory and Context, Information and Information Systems and Redesigning Library Services. : References : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Buckland : http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~buckland/fidsources.html : Edited by Justin Toler on 9/23 at 9:57 Contributions Michael Buckland has done a plethora of work in the information science field. Other than his doctoral dissertation titled ''Book Availability and the Library User after he received his Ph.D from Sheffield University, Buckland has accomplished 55 works and 131 publications. These works can be found in up to 6 languages and 4,505 library holdings. A few of his writings include Library Services in Theory and Context, Information and Information Systems, Redesigning Library Services, and Emanuel Goldberg and his Knowledge machine. In 1998 Michael Buckland was President of the American Society for Information Science and Technolog(also known as ASIS&T). ASIS&T is a non-profit organization for information professionals that are searching for new and better theories, techniques, and technologies that lead to improvements for accessing information. The organization also provides administration and communications support for its various divisions. Sharing the goal of creating a distributed virtual library of cultural information with academic professors and institutions around the world, Michael Buckland became Co-Director of the Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative. With Fredric Gey and Ray Larson, Michael Buckland is the Principal Investigator of three funded projects. One is Search Support for Unfamiliar Metadata Vocabularies which is a three-year project to make searching of subject indexes more efficient and dependable. Another project is Translingual Information Management Using Domain Ontologies that strives to make translingual searches more widely supported. The third project is Seamless Searching of Numeric and Textual Resources. This project works to make searching across different kinds of databases easier. Michael Buckland has and continues to give much work and effort into the information science society. Sources: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Buckland http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~buckland/fidsources.html http://worldcat.org/identities/lccn-n83-71663 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Society_for_Information_Science_and_Technology http://www.asist.org/about.html Jennifer Colman 23:52 Michael Buckland‎‎ (2 changes | hist) . . (+6,145)‎ . . (2×) Edited by Justin Toler on 9/23 at 10:07 Publications, Patents, and Other Intellectual Property Michael K. Buckland has 55 works in 131 publications in six languages and 4,505 library holdings. 1970 seemed to be the most productive year for Michael Buckland when he produced 20 publications. Buckland’s most widely held works include'' Library Services in Theory and Context (1983), Information and Information Systems (1991), Redesigning Library Services (1992), Studies in Multimedia (1992), Book availability and the Library User (1950), Systems Analysis of a University Library (1970), Historical Studies in Information Science (1998), and Education for Information Management (1983). '' Michael Buckland was ranked as the fourth most heavily cited author among 411 faculty in schools of librarianship in a survey published in the Journal of Education for Librarianship in 1983. He ranked twelfth in a similar survey published in Library Quarterly in 2000. In 2002, he was the seventh most often mentioned on the web and from 1971 to 1990 Buckland was the eighth most highly cited author in an analysis of four leading Library and Information Science journals and 22nd in number of acknowledgments. He worked with a number of writers in coauthoring a few pieces. The most notable were Aitao Chen, Fredric Gey, Youngin Kim, Lewis R. Lancaster, Ray R. Larson and Barbara A. Norgard. Michael Buckland is currently a part of three funded projects; Search Support for Unfamiliar Metadata Vocabularies, a three year project to make the searching of subject indexes easier and more reliable, Translingual Information Management Using Domain Ontologies, for improved translingual search support, and Seamless Searching of Numeric and Textual Resources, to facilitate searching across different kinds of databases. Malcolm Ivory http://www.informatik.uni-trier.de/~ley/db/indices/a-tree/b/Buckland:Michael_K=.html http://worldcat.org/identities/lccn-n83-71663#linkoverview http://www.senate.ucla.edu/programreview/documents/BucklandCV.pdf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Buckland 03:41 (cur | prev) . . (+2,643)‎ . . Malc Ivory (Talk | contribs) Edited by Justin Toler on 9/23 at 10:13 Awards and Recognition's Erich Marlowe Michael Buckland was a very determined and successful man. He joined the library staff at the University of Lancaster Library where he pursued his interest. From 1967 to 1972, Buckland took part in day to day research unit studies at University of Lancaster where he worked with issues dealing with book usage and library management. Buckland should be recognized for some of his accomplishments. One of these accomplishments was the Ph.D he earned from Sheffield University. From 1976 to 1984, he served as a Dean of the School of Library and Information Studies at Berkeley. Buckland should also be recognized for how important some of his jobs were. He was the Assistant Vice President for the Library Plans and Policies for the nine campuses of the University of California. Also, he was President of the American Society for Information Science in 1998 and is a Co-Director of the Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative. The Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative is a networked digital atlas set up by a group of professors. Some of the books he wrote were Library Services in Theory and Context, Emanuel Goldberg and his Knowledge Machine, and Redesigning Library Services. He has been Principal Investigator on a number of projects with Fredric Gey and Ray Larson to make bibliographical searching both easier and more effective through search support. http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~buckland/bio.html http://www.museumsandtheweb.com/mw2007/bios/au_395013486.html http://www.dlib.org/dlib/may04/buckland/05buckland.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Buckland Edited by Justin Toler on 9/23 at 10:19 Critical Analysis and Interpretation Priyanka Patel 03:38 (cur | prev) . . (+3,356)‎ . . 98.230.26.218 (Talk) '''(TIME STAMP IS INCORRECT TIME, IT IS CURRENTLY 11:38 PM ON SEPT 23) Michael Buckland is an Emeritus Professor at the UC Berkley School Information. He is also the Co-Director of the Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative. Professor Buckland is known to have worked for many universities, in the library and information science departments. Michael Buckland is known for his many written works. These include Book Availability and the Library User, Library Services and Theory and Context, Information and Information Systems, Redesigning Library Services, ''and ''Emanuel Goldberg and his Knowledge Machine. Lately, Buckland has worked on a few projects with Fredric C. Grey and Ray R. Larson. These include "Searching Unfamiliar Metadata Vocabularies", "Seamless Searching of Numberic and Textual Resources", "Going Places in the Catalog: Improved Georgraphic Access", "Bringing Lives to Light: Biography in Context", and "Support fo the Learner: What, Where, When, and Who". Michael Buckland is known for his "What is a 'document'?" article that was printed in the Journal of the American Society of Information. Buckland talks about what he believes is a document. He essentially agrees with Suzanne Briet and states that anything that can be given a filename and stored on electronic media can be a document. A translation of Briet's work states "any physical or symbolic sign, preserved or recorded, intended to represent, to reconstruct, or to demonstrate a physical or conceptual phenomenon." Buckland interprets this as,"The implication is that documentation should not be viewed as being concerned with texts but with access to evidence." The argument that is presented for this is an antelope. For example, an antelope running in the wild is not a document, however, if it is being observed in a zoo, it is. In this work, Buckland says a document is an object. This has been a known controversy among many different people. Many disagree with Buckland's analysis of this notation. Many book reviews have been given for Buckland's many works. A book review on Michael Buckland's Information and Information Systems ''by Sean B. Eom gives good analysis on Buckland's work. This book review states that Buckland's book gives a good introduction of information systems to professionals and students. Buckland has 5 parts to his book. He talks about how information systems are defined as both computer-based and manual systems. Buckland also discusses analyzing six different variables of processes. This work by Buckland gives great identification of the six model variables of proccessing. However, the book review does state that his conclusions were very weak. '''Resources:' Archives & Museum Informatics: Museums and the Web 2007: Speaker: Biography: Michael Buckland. (n.d.). museumsandtheweb.com | the on-line space for museum informatics. Retrieved September 23, 2012, from http://www.museumsandtheweb.com/mw2007/bios/au_395013486.html Buckland, M. (n.d.). What is a document? JASIS 1997. School of Information. Retrieved September 23, 2012, from http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~buckland/whatdoc.html Furner, J. (2007, June 1). Review of What Is Documentation?: English Translation of the Classic French Text. Retrieved September 23, 2012, from http://polaris.gseis.ucla.edu/jfurner/papers/briet.pdf Off-Campus Access | FSU Libraries. (n.d.). Off-Campus Access | FSU Libraries. Retrieved from http://www.jstor.org.proxy.lib.fsu.edu/stable/pdfplus/25061896.pdf?acceptTC=true Edited by Justin Toler on 9/23 at 10:28 Application to IT or ITC Professionals During his career, Michael Buckland wrote a book in the early 1990’s called Information and Information Systems. The book correlates directly to the information technology world and all that surrounds it, including being used as material for information courses at Berkeley. While he is a decorated author, he has also served as a professor emeritus at the University of California, Berkeley School of Information, including serving as the Dean of the School of Libraries. As Buckland was worked through his career in the ICT world, he served as Assistant Vice President of Library Plans and Policies on many schools across the University of California. Through the experience he has acquired in his career and life, Michael Buckland shares it with IT and ITC professionals through his impact as a teacher and writer. His work that can be found throughout the library systems of California and are still around and valued. In addition to published books and courses taught, he was also the President of the American Society for Information Science in the late 1990’s. The American Society for Information Science and Technology, abbreviated ASIST, is a non-profit membership organization for information professionals. Also, Buckland stood as co-director of ECAI, or the Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative. The ECAI was an initiative set up to digitally network professors from all over. This network was one of Bucklands major contributions for Information Technology professionals. Michael Buckland has shown his contributions to the information technology world and continues to show how vital his past work and current research are to information and communication professionals. Sources: http://www.dlib.org/dlib/may04/buckland/05buckland.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Society_for_Information_Science_and_Technology http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Buckland http://people.ischool.berkeley.edu/~buckland/ Edited by Justin Toler on 9/23 at 10:38 Category:Early LIfe Category:Contributions Category:Awards and Recognitions Category:Early LIfe Category:Contributions Category:Awards and Recognitions